Revenge Isn't Always Sweet
by SessInSunglasses
Summary: Inuyasha made Kagome mad, so she made him mad. Everyone in the Inutachi are about to find out that getting mad is fun, but getting even is even better!Wait, Sesshe in a pink bikini...?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all it's me again with a funny story this time! This one won't be long, maybe a few chapters, but hey, my other one took a month to write! So, lemme know if I've got something here, or if it's a dud!

Disclaimer. Get away, I know I don't own a thing, Jesus, lay off!

**Revenge Isn't Always Sweet**

_Chapter One: Getting Mad_

Kagome opened her eyes, and stretched languidly in the morning sun. Rolling over, she met a furry lump on her pillow, and it mewed loudly, swatting her face.

"Buyo!" she giggled, dumping the cat off onto the floor. Buyo landed with a "Meeeooowww!" before running from the room.

She rose and got ready to take a hot shower, but before she could leave the room, her window slid open and Inuyasha jumped in with a rude, "Jeez, took you long enough to wake up, Kagome! Were you going to sleep _all_ day?"

Glaring over her shoulder, she said, "Good morning to you too, Stinky Pete!"

Inuyasha sniffed himself. He didn't smell…did he?

She walked away laughing, having effectively silenced the proverbial lamb.

Slamming the bathroom door closed and cranking up the radio, it was a good hour before Kagome was ready to face the world, dressed and ready to cross over to Feudal Japan.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, and grabbed an apple off the table, kissing her mother good-bye as she went.

"Have fun, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, waving, and Kagome replied, "Always, Mom! I'll be home in a week, if all goes well!" Her grampa walked away rubbing his ears from the repeated word "Inuyasha" ringing in his head.

Inuyasha snorted as he closed the door behind them. "Feh, whatever, you'll come back after we find some more shards, and no sooner."

She stopped in her tracks. "What crawled up your butt and died?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"I mean you've been a ray of friggin' sunshine ever since you came over this morning, you're grouchier than usual! Did a clandestine meeting with Kikyou get interrupted last night or something?" She turned away with this last and flung open the Well-house door. Kikyou was only one of many sore spots between the two.

He growled, "No!"

"Then what's your problem?" She dropped the big yellow bag over the edge and swung a leg over after it. He grabbed her arm and pushed them in, the blue flash of light signalling their arrival in the past.

"I don't have any problem," he said, as he hoisted her out of the Well.

"Then cheer up! I like you so much better when you're not putting on your tough guy act, which, by the way, is getting old and -" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her mouth, effectively silencing her complaints as he sucked her bottom lip till she melted in his arms and opened her mouth for his perusal.

"Wasn't expecting that," she breathed when he released her.

"Sorry I was grouchy earlier," he whispered, stroking her arm and leaning his forehead against hers.

"All this mushy stuff is still new to me, and I hate when people watch us."

"Was Souta watching when we left?"

"Yeah."

She rubbed his nose with her own. "Don't be shy, Inuyasha," she purred, "let him look. He'll get disgusted and turn away pretty quick, I can guarantee it!"

They both laughed, intimately, and she began to sift her fingers through his long white hair as he breathed in her scent, letting it coat the inside of his nose and savouring the uniqueness that was his Kagome.

With his arm wrapped tight around her shoulders, they walked toward Kaede's, talking quietly until Kagome was attacked by a flying ball of orange fluff screaming her name.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, hugging Kagome as if she'd been gone a month and not just two days.

"Shippo!" she returned, hugging the sweet little kitsune boy, and pulling a box of Pocky from her bag, waving it in front of him. Squealing in delight, he thanked her for the treat and took off to share his fortune with Kirara, who also loved Pocky.

"You know, he's gonna get fat someday," Inuyasha remarked off-handedly, and Kagome squeezed his butt. He jumped.

"Well, as long as you stay just the way you are," she winked and sashayed away, giving him a prime view of her backside, "we won't have any problems with attraction, sweetheart." She laughed out loud, and he joked,

"Just don't let me see you pigging out on my Ramen, and _then_ we'll do just fine!" He began to chase her, and she screamed and took off, barely eluding him, but eventually she let him catch her, and rolled with him on the grass, where they began making out. That was where Miroku found them, ten minutes later.

He coughed.

That didn't work.

He cleared his throat.

That didn't work, either.

He yelled, "Inuyasha looks like a girl and Kagome has a fat butt!"

Still nothing, but they were giggling uncontrollably now as they tried to ignore him.

Finally, he resorted to his last card, and yelled, "Oh, Kami no! Kikyou just walked by in a string bikini! Gross!"

Inuyasha, having just recently learned the benefits of the string bikini, jumped up and yelled, "Where? For the love of Kami, tell me!" and he grabbed Miroku by the collar and began to shake the crap out of him.

Kagome sat up, angry. "What? You're just going to drop me to run after some scag in a bathing suit!"

Inuyasha crouched down in front of her, dropping Miroku on his rear end in the dirt. He landed with a poof of dust and an, "Ouch! Damn it! That hurt!"

He shook his head patiently. "No, no, no," he said, "I was going to get it back for you, since she so obviously stole it from you. No one steals from my woman!"

She looked skeptical. "Not even your former woman?"

"Not even my form- wait, what?" he paused, confused, and she sighed.

"Men. You're all the same." Picking up the yellow bag, she walked dejectedly away, searching for Sango. _'She'll have a good rock to throw,'_ Kagome thought, smiling in anticipation.

Inuyasha stared after her. "What just happened there?" he asked Miroku, who came to stand next to him as they watched Kagome walk off. He rubbed his backside wryly.

"You have to ask?" he said, following her.

"It was because you mentioned Kikyou, you idiot," Inuyasha concluded, standing before him and making Miroku stop. "Way to go, moron!"

Miroku raised a brow.

"First of all, Inuyasha, the only moron here is you.

"Secondly, my mentioning Kikyou had nothing to do with anything, it was you being so eager to go after her that upset Lady Kagome.

"Thirdly, if you knew anything about women at all, I wouldn't have to tell you everything and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now, if you'll excuse me," he stepped around Inuyasha here, "I have a sore ass to take care of, and unfortunately it isn't you." He hobbled by, cackling at his pun through his pain, and limped away.

Inuyasha glared after him, mumbling, "It's not like you really know any more about women than I do, _houshi_," he slowly began to follow, "I don't see any girls rushing to offer their services in bearing your children."

"I heard that!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder. Inuyasha only snorted and looked away.

_'Stupid humans,'_ he thought.

Kagome found Sango sitting with Kirara, polishing her _Hiraikotsu_. She plopped down next to her and heaved a huge sigh, but said nothing as she propped her chin up with an arm resting on her knee.

"Something the matter, Kagome?" she asked, setting the giant weapon aside and turning to face her best friend.

Kagome sighed again, then turned to look at her.

"I just don't get it, Sango," she started, dropping her hand. "He says he wants to be with me, but he jumps at every opportunity to go see her."

They both knew who Kagome was referring to.

"Well, Kagome, I don't know what to tell you, besides my opinion. I think Inuyasha is a two-timer, and we should teach him a lesson."

Kagome thought this over; slowly an evil grin began to spread, until it took up her whole face.

Sango smiled in return.

"I thought you'd like that," she said, laughing.

"So, what should we do to him?" Kagome asked, excited.

She and Sango whispered conspiratorily until Miroku came into sight, so the girls opted to move to the hot spring to continue their plans.

Sesshoumaru stopped. _'There you are,'_ he thought, sniffing hard. Walking back toward the scent, he ordered Jaken and Rin to stay behind.

"My Lord, where are you going?" Jaken asked his back, which didn't answer as it disappeared. He sighed, but did as he was told…again.

Sango laughed out loud at Kagome's plan. "Oh, that's a good one," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. Sesshoumaru heard splashing and laughter, and approached the noise from upwind, hiding behind a boulder. If his suspicions were correct, the miko, Kagome, would be found on the other side of the very boulder he leaned against. He decided to eavesdrop before making his presence known.

"I know, eh? Can you imagine the look on his face when he wakes up? Oh, I can just see it now," she held up her hands as if they were a camera, and she was snapping pictures.

"You know what else is fun? Filling a sleeping person's hand with shaving cream, and then tickling their nose," Kagome told Sango, who started to howl and pound the rock next to her with her fist, tears streaming down her face at the thought of Inuyasha, or even better, Miroku, covered in shaving cream!

Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly to himself. That sounded pretty damn funny.

He popped up over the rock, and smiling, said, "So, ladies -" when both _ladies_ screamed their heads off, and scrambled for shore, and dry towels.

Sango threw a well-aimed rock, and cracked Sesshoumaru off the nut, hitting him square between the eyes. He dropped like the rock she'd thrown at him, unconscious.

She and Kagome stared at each other, the shock wearing off, and soon they started to laugh. Wrapping their towels around them, they stood over the demon Lord, and wondered what to do with him.

"Umm…oops," Sango said, and Kagome started to laugh again, and so did she. When they had calmed down a bit, Kagome said, "Do you think he's dead?"

"I dunno," Sango said, "but if you wanna know so badly you go check!"

Kagome crouched, clutching her towel, and reached a hand out to Sesshoumaru's neck, and felt around for a while. A good while.

Sango began to get impatient. "You know," she said, tapping her foot, "if you can't find it he's probably dead."

Kagome waved her off, still searching. Finally, to her relief, she found his pulse, and it was very faint, but it was there.

"Well, he's not dead," Kagome concluded, standing up. She nudged him with her toe. He gave no response, but he shifted slightly.

"What do we do with him now?" Both girls stood around, looking at everything but him and each other.

"This is ridiculous," Sango said finally, walking to her clothes and putting them on. "I say we leave him. He's a demon, he can take care of himself."

Kagome, however, had taken a more comfortable position next to him, and was softly stroking his smooth brow, worried, for some reason, about his well-being if they were to just leave him. She sighed.

"You go Sango, I'll stay till he wakes up. If you're not here then he can't kill you for throwing that rock, not that I'd let him kill you anyway," she said, and Sango, unafraid of Sesshoumaru, cocked an eyebrow. She knew Kagome was mad at Inuyasha, but - suddenly a smile spread across her face as a totally evil, diabolical idea popped into her head and began to take shape.

She giggled. "What?" Kagome asked.

"I just came up with the perfect idea for getting back at Inuyasha," she said, and Kagome tilted her head in question.

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense!"

She crouched next to her best friend and leaned close. "Here's the plan," she began, "and it all depends on him." They both looked to Sesshoumaru, sprawled in the dirt, completely unaware of anything but a dark cloud in his mind.

When Sesshoumaru came to, there was a girl on him, and he smiled. Girls were so nice, and he was pretty sure he had another one…somewhere…maybe. He didn't really care at the moment.  
Wrapping his arms around her, he mumbled, "Hey baby," and tried to kiss her, and to his surprise, she didn't resist!

_'Yeah!'_ he thought. _'Finally! I found a woman who doesn't resist my advances! Woot!'_

When he broke the kiss, Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her. She was pretty.

"Is that my name? 'Cuz I think I died and went to heaven to have you here in my arms," he said, using the best pick-up line he could think of.

Kagome blinked. It was definitely a surprise when he kissed her, but now he was trying to pick her up. She felt…womanized. And she didn't like it.

"Sesshoumaru, snap out of it!" she said and smacked him a good one, leaving a bright red mark on his face.

He was _stunned_. No woman had ever slapped him before!

He was reasonably sure he was a stud, but decided to check at the next reflective surface he happened upon.

"Excuse, me?" he retorted, rubbing his sore face. She blinked. Had he lost his memory? There was no way in hell a normal Sesshoumaru would act so…not himself. Gone was the cold façade, and in its place was a womanizing freak! She decided to test this theory, just to be sure.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry for slapping you," she said, pouring on her most innocent and sincere face, "and I just feel awful about it. What can I do to make it up to you?"

She batted her eyes.

He went nuts.

Grabbing her hair, he jammed his mouth to hers and sucked her lip till she opened up, then proceeded to choke her with his tongue. _'He definitely needs kissing lessons! He doesn't know the first thing about it!'_ she thought before she coughed, and shoved him away. He licked his lips in satisfaction, while she tried to retrieve her tongue - from her stomach.

"That was…nice," she said after a moment, and he grinned. He looked around, not recalling where he was, or how he got here. He turned to ask the girl when he saw a white-haired man standing behind her, seething in anger, his sword drawn.

_'Holy shit! This guy's sword is huge!'_ he thought, jumping up.

Kagome looked behind her and yelled "Gack!" and got out of the way, as Inuyasha screamed her name in rage.

"Kagomeeeeeee!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his waist, where two swords hung, one bigger, heavier, and longer than the other. He grabbed the bigger one and with a, "Take this…guy!" he whipped _Tokijin_ from his sash.

Everything fell apart after that. Literally.

There was a long drawn-out _riiiipppp_ as the sash holding Sesshoumaru's entire outfit together was sliced open, and it fell off, followed by _Tensaiga_, his body armour, his shoulder spikes, and lastly, his pants. Even his poofta fell off, and Inuyasha had thought that was attached.

Kagome couldn't help it, she pointed and laughed, and the harder she laughed, the redder Sesshoumaru got, and the louder Inuyasha howled, clutching his sides and dropping _Tetsusaiga_ as he rolled in the grass. Kagome dashed behind a tree and peed, while Sesshoumaru tried to replace everything, but failed miserably.

To Kagome and Inuyasha's astonishment, he began to swear.

"Fuck!" he screamed, and took out the nearest tree. "Fuck, fuckety, fuck fuck!"

Taking a deep breath, he saw both of them staring at him as if he'd grown another head…or something worse.

Feeling sorry for him, Kagome dressed, then threw him her towel to put around his waist, while she helped him carry everything that had fallen off his person.

Inuyasha led the way back to the village, whispering heatedly to Kagome while Sesshoumaru followed quietly behind.

"Give him a break, Inuyasha!" she whispered, glancing behind her. Sesshoumaru pretended he didn't hear her and looked at something he passed.

"Why should I? I caught you kissing my bastard half-brother," he hissed, "it's you I should be skinning right now, if that escaped your notice?"

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't pissed me off earlier! Besides, it's not like I enjoyed it," here she got closer so she could talk quieter, "he kisses really badly. He almost killed me, poor guy. I don't think he's ever kissed anyone before in his entire life."

Inuyasha looked back now, too. Sesshoumaru, a bad kisser? Ha. Now _that_ was funny. He'd have to remember that.

"Still, I'm surprised at him, he's not acting like himself."

"I know," she replied, and brushed towel lint off her jeans. "I thought for sure he'd at least remember who _you_ were."

He stooped and looked at her. "Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?" he demanded, grabbing her arm to stop her from continuing.

"Oh, for Kami's sake! Don't even get me started! You are mortal enemies, or have you forgotten?" By now they were shouting at each other, and Sesshoumaru found that he took great pleasure in the dog-boy's displeasure.

"No, I haven't forgotten! It just sounded like you were implying something back there that you shouldn't have been!"

"Whatever! No wonder people don't like you, we really need to work on your people skills, Inuyasha!" With that, she stomped away, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Blow it with the lady again? You know, maybe if you said a few kind words, dropped a few subtle hints... "

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled. "You are the last person on this Earth I'd take romantic advice from, so don't waste your breath! Besides, Kagome told me you couldn't kiss your way out of a paper bag, so just don't bother!"

Feeling better, Inuyasha strolled away, happy now that he'd vented his anger.

Sesshoumaru, however, pouted, his ego wounded, and followed, thinking, _'My advice is good, what's he talking about? I'm a bad kisser?'_

Kagome stormed into the hut to the sound of a hentai being put in his place by a righteous woman, and dropped what she was carrying of Sesshoumaru's belongings on the floor.

Sango raised a brow. "What is that?" she asked, knowing full well but wanting to hear what Kagome had to say.

"This," she said, "is what happens when you hock a rock at someone's head, knock him out, and then wake him up only to find out he's got amnesia, doesn't know you, and tries to defend your honour!" she screamed, then huffed, saying, "I'm going home. I need to get some drugs, I think my head's going to explode. Excuse me."

Sango smiled. "By all means," she said, and whupped Miroku upside the head.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"If you think I'm blind, you might want to get your eyes checked," she informed him curtly. "I can see your hand coming a mile away, buddy, so don't even think about it!"

His hand twitched and he pulled it back into his lap, in Sango's direct line of sight.

She grinned. "I knew you'd see things my way."

He snorted. "Don't have much choice, not with the way you've been hitting," he mumbled and she laughed.

"Oh, Miroku," she said, pulling him close by the collar, "you have no idea what you're up against." and shoved him back, so his ass landed square in the fire pit, ash and soot all over the backside of his robes.

"You wound me, Sango," he retorted, and brushed himself off. "If only you'd let me, I could change your whole perspective on men and romanticism!"

She again raised a brow. "Yeah, I'm sure," she said, walking out the door, leaving Miroku and his treacherous hands behind.

Sango seethed inside her head. What right did that monk have to think he could just feel her up whenever he wanted? He was getting to be a problem, and her constant threats and blows didn't seem to be deterrent enough to him anymore. _'Well,'_ she thought, _'gotta give him points for persistence…I guess.'_

She caught up with Kagome before she reached the Well, and called out her name.

"Kagome! Wait for me!"

"Oh, Sango, it's you. I was afraid it was Inuyasha, and I was going to give him the sit of all sits. I'm almost disappointed that you weren't him." Both girls grinned at each other, then said simultaneously, "Almost!" and cackled like two old witches.

"You know," Kagome said, slapping Sango on the back, "I think we should do something totally different, since my attempt at revenge on Inuyasha just went down the toilet. What do you say you come home with me, and we'll make each other up real nice, and come back and give them a night to remember? I'll buy some booze," she said as an afterthought, "and we can get them pissed up, too. Then we'll make them play strip poker!" Sango laughed; she thought it was a great idea.

"Lead the way, Kagome," she said as she grabbed her arm, and both girls disappeared into the Well, a flash of blue light the only evidence of their passing.

Inuyasha fidgeted, then itched. Then he scratched his ear. Blinked his eye. Finally Sesshoumaru had had enough and smacked him upside the head. Inuyasha growled and reached for _Tetsusaiga_, then backed off as he remembered that Sesshoumaru wasn't himself, and there was no honour in killing him if he didn't know who he was.

He sighed. Where had Kagome and Sango gone? Shippo said he didn't know, and Miroku was just generally pissed off, which was odd for the normally unflappable monk.

Everyone was in a bad mood. Shippo was mad because Kirara ate all his Pocky when he wasn't looking, then puked it up on him ten minutes later. Apparently cats weren't supposed to eat chocolate. That was the lesson for the day.

Sesshoumaru was mad because everyone had laughed at him, and he sat diligently trying to repair his ripped sash.

Inuyasha was bored out of his mind; he needed to kill something, but nothing was available.

Miroku was frustrated with his strategy for wooing Sango; he had carefully planned his moves and they were getting him nowhere! Drat! Maybe the fact that he was writing them in plain view on the wall and she could read them was the reason his plans were going awry, but he was pretty sure that wasn't it.

Kirara was sleeping off the Pocky that had come back to haunt her, and Kaede sat quietly, wondering why there were so many men in her hut and why none of them were her age.

All turned toward the door several hours and three trips to the bushes outside the door later, when they heard laughter, the clink of glass, and two very pretty girls headed their way.

Miroku knew an opportunity when he saw one, and he pushed Kaede out the door, saying hastily, "Could you go away for a while, Kaede? We have some…ahem, entertaining to do."

Sesshoumaru nodded eagerly, while Inuyasha looked clueless. Shippo bonked him on the head, and he seemed to get the idea. "Yeah…yeah! Yeah, we need the hut ya old hag, so get the hell out!"

Inuyasha rudely pushed her off the porch, and Kaede mumbled, "Baka hanyou, pushing me out of my own house…" before she ambled off to do whatever it was she did in the village when she wasn't at home.

Kagome and Sango entered the hut, to a series of smiling men, and burst out laughing when all bowed politely before them, Inuyasha a bit stiffly.

"Such gentlemen," Kagome complimented, and they all rubbed the back of their necks in embarrassment.

_'Oh,'_ she thought, _'this is going to be sooo easy!'_

Sango set down the bags they'd brought, and dumped them out on the floor. Inside, she'd been carrying three cases of liquor, a deck of playing cards, and a case full of CDs, while Kagome put her portable CD player on the floor, and popped a CD inside that Sango threw to her.

"Alright boys, looks like you could use some cheering up," Sango yelled, and all the men nodded enthusiastically, except Shippo, who Miroku had punted out the door when no one was looking.

Kirara slept like she was dead, so no one paid her any attention.

Kagome turned the music up loud, and Sango began to pass the drinks around.

Sesshoumaru sniffed his. "What is this?" he asked, then swallowed some, liking it very much.

"It's a cooler," Kagome said, and popped the caps off four more bottles, then began to dance with Sango as the boys watched, entranced.

After three coolers Miroku was dancing with them, and Sesshoumaru was stripping off his clothes, complaining of the heat, and Inuyasha was singing along to the music, and doing a terrible job.

Kagome and Sango were still nursing their first bottle, so they were still sober enough to offer the boys more drinks when they drained their bottles.

Miroku noticed that the room began to swim before his eyes and closed them, still dancing with the girls, who, amazingly, did nothing to ward off his wandering hands.

Inuyasha was starting to feel really damn good, and wanted to take Kagome out back and suck her face off, while Sesshoumaru was getting antsy; why were those pink things following him?

Finally, turning down the music, Sango suggested a game of strip poker. All the boys eagerly agreed, and they all sat in a circle, with Kagome dealing the cards.

After an hour, all the boys had passed out, in various stages of dress:

Miroku wore nothing but his underwear;

Sesshoumaru twitched with only a sock preserving his modesty;

And Inuyasha still wore his rosary…but that was it!

Since the boys all passed out within minutes of each other, Kagome and Sango (who were both minus their pants, and one of Kagome's socks), broke out the _coup de grace_ - permanent markers in various colours from Kagome's pencil case at home.

Each girl went to work, giggling and laughing the whole time. When they finished, they packed everything up that they'd brought, even the empty bottles, and took them back to Kagome's time, before getting back into their normal clothes and washing off all the makeup they'd put on.

When they got back, it was really dark, but quiet. Kagome snickered; Sango turned to face her. "What are you thinking, Higurashi? Spill it!"

Kagome grinned. "We have one more thing to do before we go to sleep tonight, my friend. They will rue the day they ever met us, I swear it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dudes and dudettes! Chapter Two to my wonderfully funny story here! Been having some writer's block, (God forbid, not that!) so sorry if this has been a while coming.

Disclaimer: (8)When the feelin's right, I'm gonna run...away from the lawyers...yeah, run away...(8)

**Revenge Isn't Always Sweet**

_Part 2: Getting Even_

Inuyasha awoke with a start; the room was freezing! He rolled over, but couldn't; he was stuck! He tried to see, but the sun was so damn bright…

Finally everything came into a painful sort of focus: he was laying on the bottom of a pile of people, and Sesshoumaru was right on top of him. _'Ewww,'_ he thought, before he felt something…on his…manly part. He growled. If he discovered someone's hand there, he'd - wait. He palpated something warm and smooth with his own hand. Where was his hand?

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to stare into Inuyasha's. Everything that had happened yesterday, and his whole life before that came back to him, and he growled. To make matters worse, he had a sneaky suspicion that he was naked, judging from the draft he was getting, and someone's hand was on his butt!

He looked at Inuyasha again and did a double-take. Someone had coloured all over his face with…marker? It smelled horrendous, he thought. He narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, "if you tell anyone about this, I really will kill you." He got up off his brother and began to look for his clothes. A sock fell off his…manly part, and he quickly bent over to retrieve it.

Inuyasha had been so shocked by the look of Sesshoumaru's face that he couldn't respond; instead he burst out laughing.

"Oh, man, you should see your face!" he chuckled, and he began to look for something to cover himself with.

_'And you should see yours,'_ Sesshoumaru thought, deciding to keep this little detail to himself for a while.

"Oh, and if I ever catch your hand on my dick again, _I'm_ really going to kill _you_!" Inuyasha threatened, still looking for something, _anything _to cover himself with.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, only stopped and stared at the monk, who was about as clothed as they were, but he was surrounded by various coloured markers, and he had ink all over his hands.  
"Don't look now my baka of a half-brother," he said, looking over his shoulder, "but I think we've found the culprit to this dirty trick."

The night before, Kagome had remembered that they had taken the markers home, and that they'd need them if they were going to frame Miroku, so she'd run back to get them while Sango admired the three naked men, thinking, _'Who knew they had such cute butts? Oh, Inuyasha's butt-dimples are soooo cute!'_ She pointed these out to Kagome upon her return, and she agreed that his butt-dimples were very cute, indeed.

After that they had stolen all the clothes in the hut and hung them over the bushes surrounding Kaede's hut, so they'd have to come out in public to get them. Then, they camped out outside the hut, and waited for the show to begin.

At first, nothing happened. They thought maybe they'd killed them with booze…_naaaahhhh_. Then, an almost naked houshi was sent flying outside, screaming that he had been framed and that he didn't do it.

Miroku landed ten feet in front of them, but skidded to a halt in Sango's lap. She grinned when he looked up at her. "Is something wrong, houshi?" she asked, her voice honey-sweet.

He growled; Kagome covered her mouth, but continued to pack up their camp. He smelled a rat, and he was going to coax it out!

"Yes, me and my companions in the hut are missing our clothes, you wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

"I thought for sure you would know better than me, since you obviously hung them there," she said, pointing at the shrubs outside the hut. He jumped up, grabbed them, and put them on faster than even Sango thought possible.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru must have been watching from the window because they yelled, "Hurry up, monk! We're freezing here too, you know!"

Miroku, seeing all the villagers looking his direction because of all the yelling coming from what was _supposed_ to be an old woman's hut, decided that he hadn't appreciated his rude and very painful exodus from the hut.

"Well, Inuyasha, I would, but you kicked me out to suffer alone, and even though I told you I didn't do those things to you and your brother, it looks like the two of you are stuck, because I am not going to get your clothes for you after that abuse to my person." Here he rubbed his sore back, more for emphasis than out of any real pain.

Sesshoumaru stuck his head out the door and hissed, "Get my clothes, monk, and I might let you continue to live!"

Inuyasha concurred. "I hate to agree with Sesshoumaru, but if you don't get me my pants at least, we're going to string you up and torture you, Miroku! Do you really wanna die that way?"

Kagome and Sango had packed everything up by now, and appeared to be bored.

"Come, ladies," Miroku said, putting an arm around each girl's shoulder and steering them away slowly, momentarily forgetting his suspicions that he had been framed by them.

Kagome pretended to stop and rustle around in her pack. Shippo jumped up on her shoulder to see what she was looking for.

"Hey Miroku, look what I found!" she said, and pulled out her Polaroid camera. Sango's eyes lit up. "Kagome, that's brilliant!"

Miroku was clueless. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"You see this button here? Well, when you aim the camera, and press this button, it snaps a picture, and it comes out here," she pointed at the slot in front, "and after a minute the picture shows up!"

"Cool," he said, then realised why Sango was so excited. "Ha ha ha ha! I see! It's perfect for catching those two in the buff!"

"And having something to show everyone we meet!" Sango was practically jumping around in excitement, the boomerang on her back flying around precariously as she moved. Miroku side-stepped her three times to avoid getting hit.

Stealthily, they crept back to the hut, until they were outside, under the bushes the clothes were stuck on, where they waited.

They didn't wait long.

Sesshoumaru paced. And held on the sock. And paced some more.

Inuyasha still searched, in vain, for anything to put over his…manly part. "Damn it! Where'd you get that sock?" Inuyasha demanded, and Sesshoumaru responded, "It was on my when I woke up, OK!"

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. Damn that Miroku! He didn't even remember what they had done last night to wind up in such a predicament. Sesshoumaru was just as clueless, though no longer did he suffer from the amnesia. He was beginning to wish he did, though. And he had an overwhelming urge to wash his hand.

After five minutes, he stated, "That's it. I've had enough. I'm going out there to get my clothes, and I don't care if the whole village does see me. They should consider themselves honoured to witness the perfection that is I, Sesshoumaru, even if I am naked at the time."

He gathered his courage at the door, and discarded the sock. _'May as well give them a good show,'_ he thought, _'I have nothing to be embarrassed about, my body is very nice, if I do say so myself! Besides, anything worth doing is worth doing right…I guess.'_

He approached the shrub, and Kagome jumped out and snapped the picture.

Sesshoumaru screamed and rubbed his poor eyes. His whole life had flashed before his eyes! It was a short life, and that made him angrier.

Inuyasha was laughing as Sesshoumaru stood there, blinded, naked, and growling in plain sight. He cringed as once again everyone laughed, only this time the collective roar grew in intensity till he had to cover his ears or go deaf listening to the din.

When his vision came back, he calmly collected his clothing, waved his…manly part…at the people, (who clapped…?) and walked away.

Inuyasha started to sweat. It was his turn now, but he heard a rustle, and his pants landed on the floor behind him, stuffed through the bars of the window.

He picked them up and looked out, to see Miroku skulking back to the girls, unnoticed as they waved the piece of paper with Sesshoumaru's picture around, waiting for it to develop.

"Thanks Miroku," he whispered. "I guess I owe you one. I didn't really think you'd pull this kind of prank and not remember to put your own clothes back on, anyway. It was obviously those girls, now that I really think about it." Quickly he dressed, and walked out, behind them, to peer over their shoulders at the picture.

When it developed, he was the first to laugh, and when he was done, he and Miroku walked away. Kagome and Sango stared after them.

"Something's wrong," Sango whispered, and saw Inuyasha's ear twitch and rotate in her direction.  
Kagome elbowed her, "Icks nay on the ong-wray," she hissed, waving at the boys as they looked suspiciously over their shoulders.

When they had disappeared, Sango pulled Kagome so close she could count her pores. "They took that way too well, they're onto us," she said, watching the grounds around them, expecting an attack out of nowhere. She could just imagine what the guys would cook up if they had a mind to…

Kagome waved her off. "Come on, Sango," she chided, brushing off her own fears. "These are _guys_ we're talking about. How intelligent and sneaky can they be? Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Anything a boy can do, a girl can do it better'? Come on! Don't give them so much credit." She ran a hand through her hair and struck a pose. "Besides, how can they possibly prank us if we won't stop throwing ourselves at them?"

"Kagome, you are soo evil!" Sango giggled, and they walked to the Well, to prepare and dress at Kagome's house.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the hot spring, having eavesdropped on the girls' entire conversation. Both were more than just a little steamed.

"I can't believe it," Miroku said for the tenth time, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I know! You can stop saying that now! Those two tried to pull the wool over our eyes, and it almost worked, but now they're on the defensive, 'cuz they figure we're onto them now. Though I have to admit, I think Sesshoumaru took the brunt of the whole ordeal."

"Still," Miroku rubbed his chin, thinking, "this calls for some serious retaliation. We can't let those two get away with trying to embarrass us like that. I say it's time for a little payback!"

Inuyasha leaned forward eagerly. "Now you're speaking my language, brother! What do you suggest we do?"

Miroku frowned, annoyed. "You know, you could think of something too, I can't be the brains behind the entire operation. A few ideas on your part would be nice!"

Inuyasha sighed as if this had been a long-suffering sore point between them. "Miroku, I'm the brawn, you know that. You're the brains, just admit it! I can't think up complex plans like you can."

Miroku smiled, his ego having been thoroughly stroked. "Yes, I suppose that's right," he agreed, without trying to sound too proud of himself. Inuyasha saw right through his act, but decided to keep his mouth shut - for now. He'd say whatever he had to, do whatever was necessary, to aide Miroku in coming up with the most awful ideas he could think of, because those girls needed to be taught a lesson, but good!

"Well, whatever we do, we must not fall for their charms, no matter how tempting."

"No problem here." Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's twitching fingers. "You, though, I'm not so sure about!"

Miroku sat on his hands, to still them. "I can do it, I just need to invoke a higher form of self-control to accomplish it, that's all." He sulked; how come he was the only randy guy in the group?

He'd give anything to not be so alone in his attitude.

Suddenly, he smiled. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin, the smile was so…un-Miroku like. It was the smile of a man who was extremely confident in his plan, and Inuyasha poked him, yelling, "Tell me, houshi! Before I _make _you!"

"Ok, here's the plan," he said, pulling his dog-eared friend close so he could whisper into his fluffy white appendages.

"I say, we go in hard and we go in fast…"

When the girls returned, the boys were awaiting them. They shared a glance; Sango was freaked, Kagome could see it in her eyes, but she upped her confidence. They would have the last laugh, or she wasn't a miko named Kagome.

"Don't panic, follow my lead," Kagome whispered to Sango, who nodded imperceptively. They sashayed up to the boys, who were talking quietly to each other…and completely ignored them!

Kagome frowned a little. She toed Inuyasha, and non too gently, either. He pushed her, and she yelled, "Hey! Pay attention, idiot!"

"Shut up, can't you see I'm talking to Miroku? Damn nosy woman," he muttered under his breath, and Miroku nodded judiciously, totally agreeing.

Sango noted, though, that he was doing a very poor job of keeping his eyes averted from her, and his fingers twitched visibly. She began to think of a plan, but Kagome beat her to the punch.

Kagome had begun to laugh an evil laugh, and slowly reached one hand up the back of her shirt, which immediately got Miroku's attention.

_'One down,'_ she thought, _'one to go.'_

"Maybe this will catch your interest?" And she lifted her shirt up, flashing both boys.

Miroku's jaw dropped, and Inuyasha's eyes bugged out. Sango burst out laughing, then almost screamed as Miroku flew forward, his treacherous hands out-stretched, his fingers twitching madly, yelling, "Must have! MINE!"

He'd taken three flying steps forward before Inuyasha's arm shot out and clothes-lined him, knocking him unconscious.

"No, houshi, not yours," he growled, an evil smile now spreading on his face.

"_MINE._"

Suddenly Kagome wasn't so confident anymore. Her eyes began to dart around, looking for an escape, when he lunged forward, and, to both of their surprise, clamped both hands onto Kagome's breasts!

Her jaw dropped before his, and both turned red. Then Kagome slapped him - hard.

"HENTAI!" she screamed, and slapped him again. In the back of his mind Inuyasha was agreeing with Miroku - that was totally worth it.

Hahahaha! Inuyasha got whacked! lol, I love it. Miroku's such an idiot. But ya gotta admit it was a good idea...until it backfired! hahaha, review babies, it's what I live for!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, readers, chappie three is in the building! This is turning out to be so much fun to write, and longer, too! I had only intended two parts but...the sky's the limit, I guess!

Deds: To all the peeps who've reviewed so far, and especially Kitsune's Lover, who has been a faithful reviewer since the beginning of my time on this site! Go, Kitsune, we love you!

Disclaimer: Get off my ass, I'm not open today, goddamn lawyers!

**Revenge Isn't Always Sweet**

_Part Three: Making Plans_

Sango followed Kagome back to Kaede's, where she sat in a corner and refused to come out. She sat behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

_'That plan was perfect,'_ Kagome fumed, _'how the hell did it go so wrong? Ugh! Count on Miroku to mess everything up!'_

Suddenly she turned around, and sighed. "Ok, that was a bust…no pun intended."

Sango giggled.

"But we can't let them get away with that! We must do something so totally evil that they will be scared to slight us ever again!"

Sango nodded. "Yes, I totally agree. That was such a good plan, and for it to go so wrong so fast…something has to be done to make things right."

Both were quiet for a moment. Finally, Sango spoke.

"Let's take a few days, make them think we've given up. If they do something, brush it off and take it in stride. If they think we're tired of this, they'll let their guard down. On the other hand, we will have had plenty of time to think up something really rotten to do to them."

Kagome smiled. "Sango, you're totally evil."

Sango smiled back. "I know!"

The next day, Sango and Kagome woke up in the hut, to discover that the ass had been cut from all their clothing. They exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been leaning forward in anticipation outside the hut, waiting for the _ladies _to emerge without knowing everyone could see their asses, but it never happened.

Apparently they were going to have to be less subtle.

Shippo entered and exited the hut without being accused, so the boys decided to take their chances when Kaede went in and a delicious smell came wafting out of the hut.

They were cooking in there…Miroku's gut roared, reminding him loudly to feed it.

"Uh, Inuyasha," he hedged, clutching his gut.

"What?" He responded angrily, irate that his first idea hadn't panned out.

"I think we should admit defeat for now and apologize. That really smells good, whatever they're cooking in there."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. If Miroku wasn't thinking about women, or how to get women, or how to bed women, he was thinking about food.

_'Pig,'_ he thought.

Although he had to admit, Miroku had a point; he, too was hungry enough to eat the ass out of a skunk demon, and that was the smelliest ass you could get!

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine," he relented, "but don't go prostrating yourself before them or anything, try to maintain a little dignity, ok?"

Miroku glared at his friend. "Excuse me, those are some pretty harsh words for an idiot such as yourself. May I remind you of whose plan backfired today? Hmm? Wasn't mine!"

Inuyasha growled, and lashed out at Miroku, who ducked, and Inuyasha embedded his claws into the tree behind him, stuck fast.

"Hey, Miroku! Don't leave me here!" he wailed as Miroku walked away laughing, muttering something about borrowing Kagome's Polaroid camera to take pictures of certain idiots…

Miroku approached the hut cautiously, and pulled back the flap. All three women and Shippo sat around the fire, calmly eating soup and roast chicken, talking quietly. Kirara meowed when she saw him, and everyone looked up. Kaede smiled, and so did Sango and Kagome. Shippo appeared on his shoulder and asked, "Where you been, Miroku?"

He laughed, embarrassed, and pulled nervously at his collar. "Oh, around," he hinted, before the girls seemed to lose interest and resumed eating.

Sango made room for him and he sat down, within the circle but as far from all the women as he could politely get.

Kagome looked at Sango, then Kaede, as if expecting some sort of comment, then looked directly at Miroku, who immediately averted his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, and when he looked back at her she raised her brows in question: _Do you have something you want to say, Miroku?_ she seemed to ask.

He noticed none of them offered him any of the food. He sighed; defeated. Damn his treacherous gut, for it chose that very moment to make its displeasure public.

Shippo giggled, but Sango shot him a look, and he quieted, chastised. Miroku cleared his throat, about to speak, when Inuyasha barged in, and plunked himself on the floor next to him, ground out, "We're sorry, may we have something to eat?", and then proceeded to help himself.

"Certainly, help yourself," Kagome graciously responded, winking to Sango, and catching Kaede's eye, who smiled to herself.

She thought back to that morning, when they had cleaned the chicken, spitted it, and begun roasting the veggies for soup, she had guaranteed both Kaede and Sango that Inuyasha and Miroku would apologise before the day was out, because hunger would drive them to it.

She had been right. Not that they had ever doubted her.

Kagome smiled to herself. _'Just you wait, boys,' _she thought, helping herself to some more soup. _'Just you wait.'_

Inuyasha had watched Miroku go in, and was astonished to not see him come flying out seconds after entering. Extracting himself from the tree, he'd waited and listened under the hut's window, but Miroku was taking too long to say anything; he was hungry now!

So he had run in and gotten it over with admirably, he thought. The girls seemed to have forgotten what they'd done to them that morning, though Miroku was quick to relay their coolness to him when he'd entered to Inuyasha after dinner, when they sat out on the porch watching the sun set while the girls sat not too far away, mending their clothes and watching Shippo and Kirara play in the waning sunlight.

Inuyasha said to Miroku, "Maybe they decided to give up. I mean, I cut the ass out of Kagome's stuff, and she didn't even sit me for it. If I didn't know any better, I might think they've called a silent truce."

Miroku pondered this bit of information, rubbing his chin while he did so. He was thinking that that wasn't the case; he was willing to bet all his money that those two had something up their sleeve, and were just waiting for the right moment to spring it on them…

He shook his head. He just didn't know. Looking at them, they appeared as peaceful and mild as they normally were; these last few days had been an insight into their darker sense of humour, which he was positive was more Kagome's doing than Sango's. She just didn't seem the type…but then again, neither did Kagome, really. The things they had thought up weren't too nasty, nor were they harsh. They were just embarrassing, nothing too bad. He'd pulled more malevolent pranks on Mushin as a child.

Still, he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that the girls' current serenity was but a pretence for something bigger and more evil to come.

The following day, Kagome was digging through her bag, looking for her discman. She searched and searched, but couldn't find it anywhere.

Inuyasha stroked the smooth top with his thumb as he covertly watched her from a tree branch, the other members of their group still asleep.

"Inuyasha," she asked without looking up, knowing full well he had it, "have you seen my discman?"

He made a great show of yawning and, deciding he wanted a little more of that sugar she'd given so freely back at the Well a few days earlier, he held it up and said, "You mean this thing?"

"Yes, may I have it back please?" she still had her head in the bag, and he was becoming annoyed.

What the hell was so important and that colossal bag that she couldn't look at him when he was speaking to her?

He jumped down from the branch and landed so close to her that her hair flounced away at the breeze he created. Yet she still dug around, not looking at him.

He growled in irritation; finally she looked up, and yanked out a cup of Ramen. He felt his mouth water. He was no good at negotiation…damn.

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

When she felt she'd stared long enough, her hand struck out quicker than he'd ever believed her capable, and snatched the discman back from him.

"Thanks," she grinned, "I think I'll go enjoy my Ramen, my music, and a good book under the tree. You've been so helpful." Her tone was honey-sweet, too sweet, he realised too late as she leaned toward him, and he toward her, looking for the sweetness only she could tempt him with.

When their lips met, he eagerly nibbled her bottom lip, asking entrance. She stubbornly refused it.

He tried again.

This time she opened up - and chomped down on his tongue!

"Ow!" he yelled from between her teeth, as she doggedly held on, her grip tightening the more he struggled. He quickly ceased, and she eased up - not much - but some.

"Inuyasha," she tsked, shaking her head, making his head sway, too.

"That was not very gentlemanly of you to steal my discman." Her words were lispy, his lip blocking the use of her tongue in her speech, but he understood well enough.

"You won't do that again, now will you?" she asked, narrowing one eye at him, and he had to cross his eyes to focus on her face, they were so close. His brain began to hurt from the strain.

"No, I'll never do it again," he said as he tasted blood. She tasted it too, and felt bad, so she released him.

"I'm sorry," she said shortly, as she got up to boil water.

"Me too," he grumbled, sticking his lip out, trying to see the damage, found it was impossible, and curled his lip back in, looking sulky.

_'Damn!'_ he thought. _'Plan Number Two backfired! Am I doomed to fail in all attempts?'_

He glanced at Miroku, who shut his eye as soon as Inuyasha looked his way. He'd barely been able to contain his laughter when he'd seen the two in a liplock that, in his opinion, looked pretty painful for Inuyasha. He was sure Inuyasha was feeling the effects of love denied, for Kagome had been standoffish and non-responsive to his attempts at intimacy with her.

He giggled in his head. Now Inuyasha knew how it felt!

Sango approached Kagome and plopped down next her, but Kagome didn't hear her. She had her music so loud, Inuyasha could hear it from the fire, twenty feet away.

She tapped Kagome's shoulder, and Kagome looked up and yelled, "What is it?"

Sango yanked out her earbud and said, "I can hear you, you don't have to yell!"

Kagome laughed and apologized.

Inuyasha noted with resentment how easily Sango was forgiven her transgressions.

Miroku just sipped his tea and thought of pranks to pull.

Shippo went to sit with the girls, but was soon sent back to sit with the boys, Kirara in tow. Since Miroku and Inuyasha were silent and contemplative, he decided to say nothing also, and see how long it took for the silence to get to Inuyasha, someone who never sat long and thrived on action.

It took two minutes.

"Ok, let's blow this popsickle stand, we got shards to find!" he yelled, and the girls stopped talking and looked at him.

He expected to be rebutted, but was kinda awed when they simply got up and did as he asked, without complaint. Kagome even smiled at him. He raised a brow at her, still miffed about his botched kiss.

She half-shut her eyes and amped up her smile a little, to show sympathy - sympathy she didn't feel.

She had something in mind for her dog-boy, something he'd never forget as long as he lived.

Heeheehee, what could Kagome have planned for Inuyasha? Her history in pranking is better, will she succeed? Or will it blow up in her face? Guess you'll just have to review, then wait and see, muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, whatta ya know, all good things must come to an end! Sigh. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, I must say, I definately recommend writing comedy. It's good for the...libido, yeah, the libido (snicker)

Well, no deds, I guess I don't give ppl enough time to review, but hey, I'll never stop writing! Muahaha!

Disclaimer: I told you, No means NO! Stop trying to accuse me!GRRR!

**Revenge Isn't Always Sweet**

_Part Four: Making Up...Or Not_

They walked in silence, Inuyasha, as usual, leading the way, with Miroku not far behind, Shippo clinging to his shoulder. Kagome and Sango brought up the rear, Kirara riding in Kagome's arms.

Kagome looked to Sango, and nodded. Sango smiled back.

It was time to put their plan into action.

Well, it was mostly Kagome's plan, for it was she and Inuyasha who were at odds; Sango and Miroku didn't really have anything this major against each other, nothing Sango wasn't willing to let slide, anyway.

Kagome, however…she had a bone to pick, and it was urgent.

Kagome had told Sango earlier of her plan; and now that she'd nodded, Sango knew that Kouga must be close; Kagome had been sensing him for the last couple days, close but just out of range - until now, that is.

Kagome opened her mouth and said, "Inuyasha-" but was cut off as Kouga blew by in a cyclone of dust and wind, messing up everyone's hair and clothes, and coating them all with a transparent layer of dirt.

He stopped in front of Kagome and took both her hands, greeting her, "Kagome, my woman! Dog-turd's been taking good care of you I hope. How are you, pretty girl?"

Kagome didn't have to look to see the expression of absolute hatred and jealousy on Inuyasha's face, she knew it was there.

Taking full advantage of the situation before her, she clasped Kouga's hand in return and sighed heavily, indicating a great burden - or something that just wasn't right.

He brushed his fingers along her cheek, and she leaned into them, sighing once more.

Kouga's heart rate jumped; he had her in the palm of his hand, literally, and he was relishing Inuyasha's growls from somewhere behind him.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" he almost whispered, hoping she would tell him to take her away.

She sighed a third time. "Nothing's wrong, Kouga," she plastered on a fake smile that looked more like someone suffering from gas than an actual smile.

He could tell she was lying, covering something up. He brought her chin up and looked into her eyes, saying, "Tell me."

She grimaced, not saying a word, as if afraid to, but her eyes darted to Inuyasha. That was all the confirmation Kouga needed.

"What have you done to my woman, Dog-breath?" he yelled, charging Inuyasha, who pulled Tetsusaiga and was prepared for Kouga's sudden onslaught.

Inuyasha yelled back, "_Your_ woman? I never heard her agree to that, right Kagome?"

He looked to her, only to see her turned away, appearing to be crying. Suddenly he really regretted cutting the ass from her pants…running at the sound of "Kikyou! _IN A BIKINI_!"…and stealing her discman. He'd really hurt her, and he couldn't stand to see her tears.

Putting down Tetsusaiga, he pulled his famous clothes-line move on Kouga, knocking him out, then ran to Kagome, and saw that she really was crying.

When Kagome had engineered this meeting with Kouga, her intent all along had been to get Inuyasha to realise his mistakes and apologise to her, but what she hadn't counted on was getting so emotionally worked up at the sight of his sad eyes when he looked at her, and the regret she saw there as he approached her, and she put up no resistance when he took her mouth and kissed her soundly.

When he released her he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kagome…" and hung his head in such shame that she choked up, and hugged his head to her breast, and stroked his cute little ears lovingly.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she breathed. Though she'd successfully killed two birds with one stone, she was too happy to have her man back to care anymore.

Kouga woke up and witnessed the scene, how Inuyasha held Kagome close, whispering words of apology to her, and asking her forgiveness, how Miroku had stealthily crept up on Sango, only to be groped himself before he could even do her the honour, as she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, how Shippo smiled secretly when he saw his "parents" make up, and Kirara transform back to her kitten size when it was obvious her assistance wouldn't be required.

His jaw dropped, then his face hardened. He had an awful feeling he'd been conned…used…a …a _pawn_!

For some reason the logical side of his brain insisted he blame Kagome, for she had set him up, but the love-sick side only saw red when he laid eyes upon Inuyasha, who must have put a spell on her! Yeah, that was it! The mutt was somehow controlling her mind, and he wasn't going to…

**THWACK!**

Miroku, seeing Kouga's face, had immediately seen his intent, and cracked him on the nut with his staff, once again knocking the wolf cold.

Sango gasped, "What did you do that for?" and he replied,

"I know a jealous freak when I see one."

Sango laughed. "You're cute when you care," she whispered, and pecked his cheek. To his complete embarrassment, he turned cherry red.

Kagome had pulled Inuyasha's head back so she could see his face. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry too," she said, and she confessed to everything she and Sango had done, much to Sango's chagrin.

She hissed, "Don't drag _me_ into this!" when Kagome brought up the "permanent marker /face art" incident.

Miroku gasped. "I knew it! I knew it was you two!"

"Well, _duh_," Sango droned, turning to him. "Who else could have done it? Shippo?"

Said kitsune looked up innocently, but Miroku saw right through him.

"Yes!" he replied, as Sango shook her head.

She walked away into the sunset, muttering, "You are _such _an idiot."

He followed, waving his arms and trying to catch up.

Shippo shook his head, and, giving Kirara's fur a gentle tug, followed after.

Finally, Inuyasha, his arm around Kagome's waist, turned her to bring up the rear, her head resting on his shoulder. He was thinking about how nice it was to get some sugar again when Kagome asked him, out of nowhere, "So, is Kikyou out of the picture now?"

He hesitated, and rubbed his neck.

"Inuyasha…" she prompted.

"Well, Kagome about that, you see- "

She extracted herself from him, and stomped away. He shut his eyes tight.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, K-Kagome?"

"**SIT**!"

Just then, when Kagome had walked away, Sesshoumaru jumped out of the nearest shrub in a pink bikini and cried, "Look at me! I'm _Kiiikyou_! Heehee! I kill _deeeeemons_, a haha!"

Kagome jammed her middle finger up at him without turning around.

"Fuck you people," he yelled when he got no response; everyone had already left, except, Inuyasha, of course...but he saw nothing. Sesshoumaru pulled his furry around him and strutted away, muttering, "People like me are wasted on dorks like you guys."

Somehwere, someone snapped a Poloroid picture, and ran for their life as Sesshoumaru chased them, poofta flying and his boys bouncing.

hahaha! Well, that's...the ballgame! Hahaha, hope y'all enjoyed this little story. Review, and I'll dedicate something to ya! Really, I will!


End file.
